Skyrim: Dawnguard
by enjoilife419
Summary: All Shae wanted was to stop being attacked by vampires in the marketplace, now she's in a race against time to save the world. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story and feedback is very much appreciated so please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed!

 **Chapter 1**

Nursing her hand where the spike had driven through, the dragonborn tensed and waited with baited breath as the stone cylinder rose from beneath the ground. She moved her hand to rest on her dagger at her hip, ready to strike should the need arise. She had dealt with enough draugr to last a lifetime and wasn't keen to be taken off guard by one now. Whatever was in that *thing was what the vampires had come here for. That meant whatever was in there was likely dangerous.

And also very pretty?

The stone slab had slid open to reveal a young woman who immediately stumbled forward towards the dragonborn who moved to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Unh… where is… who sent you here?" the woman asked, groggily getting to her feet.

"A man named Isran."

"I... don't know who that is. Is he… like me?"

"Are you a.."

"Vampire, yes." she finished.

Ah, well that explained the glowing eyes at least. "Why were you locked away like this? That couldn't have been comfortable." the dragonborn asked, gesturing to the stone coffin.

"That's… complicated. And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home." the woman replied gaining a wary glint in her eyes. The dragonborn shrugged, "Fair enough. Where do you need to go?"

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way… my name is Serana. Good to meet you."

"Shae." the dragonborn grinned, "so, any idea how to get out of here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away." Serana said as she looked around taking in her surroundings, and the differences from when she last saw it.

Shae furrowed her brows, this place was in ruins. "How long were you in there?" she hedged.

"Good question. Hard to say. I… I can't really tell. I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

Shae snorted a bit, "That's actually a matter for debate."

Amusement shone briefly in Serana's eyes, "Oh, wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?"

"Well the Empire supports Elisif, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric."

The amusement immediately disappeared, and was replaced by confusion. "Empire? What… what Empire?"

Shae's eyebrows rose. "The… Empire. From Cyrodiil." _By the gods, just how long was she in there?_

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home so I can figure out what's happened."

Confused, and more than a bit curious Shae had to bite back more questions. Serana seemed wary of her enough already and more questions would likely make Serana even more tight lipped. That was at least until Shae finally caught a glimpse of what had kept Serana company in that coffin. "Is that an Elder Scroll?"

"Yes, it is, and it's mine." Wariness back in full force, Serana narrowed her eyes at Shae and shifted so that the Elder Scroll was further out of reach.

 _Ah, shit._ "Right, sorry. Just surprised me is all." _Damage control._ Shae raised her hands up in surrender, "Don't worry, I won't touch." she said with what she hoped was an easygoing grin. It must have worked because Serana just rolled her eyes and her stance became slightly less defensive. Shae inclined her head toward the other side of the platform they were standing on, "C'mon, I think that's the way out."

Relieved at the thought of leaving behind the cave, Serana nodded and followed Shae towards what she hoped was an exit. While not fond of the sun, she was even less inclined to stay in this cave for any longer.

They ran into some gargoyles on the way out, as well as some more draugr, much to Shae's displeasure. "Damn draugr and their new stupid stone buddies" she grumbled. Serana just glanced at her in amusement again before she continued toward the exit.

When they finally made their way out Serana let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, it's so good to breath again! Even in this weather, it's better than the cave." Shae couldn't help but agree with that. Nordic tombs were always so stuffy.

The sun was just setting, meaning they had the whole night to travel. After a few minutes of walking in silence Shae spoke up, "So tell me about your home."

"It's on an island near Solitude. Hopefully we can find a boat to take us there. It's my family home. Not the most welcoming place, but depending on who's around, I'll be safe there."

"Wait, why wouldn't you be safe there?" Shit, she was already starting to worry about this woman and she had barely even known her for an hour. _Yup, I'm fucked._

"Let's just say that my mother and father had a bit of a falling out. Don't worry, I'm not in any danger or anything like that. It'll just be more unpleasant to run into my father."

By the time they made it to the small dock the sun was just beginning to rise. Shae could see an island castle looming over the northern horizon and figured that that had to be it. Serana unknowingly confirmed her thoughts when she spoke. "That's it, out there to the north. We used to keep a boat around here to get there and back."

The boat ended up being right behind some rocks and a tree branch and Serana quickly went about getting it ready to go. It didn't take long for them to reach the island and when they did Shae's eyes widened in shock.

"This is your home?"

"This is it. Home sweet… castle." Serana smiled dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so huge?"

"I didn't want you to think I was one of those… you know, the women who just sit in their castle all day? I don't know. Coming from a place like this, well… it's not really me. I hope you can believe that." She looked slightly uncomfortable and bit back a grimace as she looked up at the castle she called home.

"Of course I can. I mean you can't really be stuck asleep underground _and_ sitting in a castle can you?" Shae teased, hoping to give her companion a small distraction from the looming reunion with at least one of her parents. Serana rolled her eyes but she was grateful for the other woman's efforts. About halfway across the bridge leading to the castle's main gates, Serana stopped walking, gaining the dragonborn's attention.

"Hey, so… before we go in there…"

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Despite the vampire's earlier reassurances Shae was still worried about what might greet them once they entered the castle.

"I think so. And thanks for asking. I wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while. I think… I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I'm hoping you can show some more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

Shae nodded in response. She doubted anyone inside would take kindly to her presence, and she had a bad habit of putting her foot in her mouth. After passing an overly excited watchman, they entered the castle and were greeted by an angry looking Altmer.

"How dare you trespass here! Wait… Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes! My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!" and with that, he ran into the adjoining room.

"I guess I'm expected." the subject of his yelling replied.

Shae took a breath and followed the friendly vampire into the dining room where a number of not-so-friendly vampires were seated. One stood tall in between the two large tables and was watching Serana intently.

"My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" he asked. Well at least now Shae knew why Serana was hoping it was her mother that was here instead.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll."

Shae knew from experience how sarcasm could mask how someone was really feeling, and it pained her to know that Serana had to hide her hurt at her father's indifference to her well-being. Shae decided that she didn't like this man.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?"

Yup, _really_ didn't like him.

Serana briefly glanced at her before speaking, "This is my savior, the one who freed me."

 _Ah, shit._ Her father's attention was now focused on her and his gaze was as cold as Skyrim's winter nights despite his words.

"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Shae. Who are you?" Obviously he was Serana's asshole father, but Shae doubted that it would go over well if she ever addressed him as that.

"I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are."

His voice dripped with arrogance and she couldn't help herself when she replied, "You're a reclusive cannibal cult." Luckily he seemed more amused than truly annoyed by the remark, though she saw Serana barely resist the urge to elbow her out of the corner of her eye.

"Not quite, though I can see how an outsider might arrive at that conclusion. No, we are vampires, among the oldest and most powerful in Skyrim. For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole that which I valued most."

Somehow she knew that he was talking about the scroll and not Serana when he glanced toward her, and it only lowered her opinion of him even more.

"So what happens now?"

"You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift that I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

"And if I refuse your gift?" Shae wasn't stupid, she knew that if she did refuse, this encounter could end very badly for her.

"Then you will be prey, like all other mortals. I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall." He smirked and held out his arms. "Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!"

In a matter of seconds he had transformed into a rather demonic-looking vampire. "This is the power that I offer! Now, make your choice!"

Shae glanced at Serana but the other woman avoided her eyes. Despite being a vampire hunter, Shae didn't have anything against vampires. Or rather, she didn't have anything against vampires _because_ they were vampires. She knew that every group of people, even humans, _especially_ humans, were capable of evil. To hold all of them responsible for the actions of the few was unfair. Serana was a prime example of how vampires could be good people. Regardless, becoming a vampire wasn't exactly on her to-do list, and if anyone was capable of stopping Harkon and whatever he planned to do with an Elder Scroll it was the Dawnguard.

While it was true that not all vampires were evil, Harkon was power hungry, that much was obvious, and whatever he planned to do with the scroll couldn't be good. So when she looked back at him she answered with "No, I refuse your gift."

To say Harkon looked displeased would be an understatement, he scowled and said, "So be it! You are prey, like all mortals. I banish you!" and the next thing she knew she was face first in the dirt in front of the castle.

Once she recovered from the bout of dizziness she turned to look up at the castle and could only form one thought.

 _Isran is gonna be pissed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The unmistakable sounds of fighting were what greeted Shae upon her return to Fort Dawnguard. A small group of vampires were attacking the fort but Isran, Celann, and Durak were holding them off well enough. Still, she hurried her pace and arrived just in time to bury her dagger into the last vampire's chest.

Isran sheathed his weapon and approached her. "Look at this. I should have known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to step up our defenses. I don't suppose you have some good news for me."

"Not exactly." _Just great, perfect timing for more bad news,_ Shae thought irritably.

"Damn. Well what do you know?"

"The vampires were looking for a woman trapped in Dimhollow."

"A woman? Trapped in there? That doesn't make any sense. Who is she? More importantly, _where_ is she?"

"She wanted to go home, so I took her to her castle."

"I'm waiting to hear what any of this means," he said impatiently.

 _The moment of truth, let's hope he doesn't try to break my teeth._ "They also have an Elder Scroll."

"They _what_? And you didn't stop them? You didn't secure the scroll?" he thundered furiously.

"I'm lucky I made I made it out alive!" Shae retorted, and it was true. During her conversation with Harkon she had noticed a disturbing amount of hungry stares being directed her way just waiting for her to make a wrong move. At the time, she was almost certain that refusing Harkon's "gift" was going to be that move. Dragonborn or not, there was no way she would've come out of that unscathed.

"By the Divines, this couldn't get much worse. This is more than you and I can handle."

"So, what, you're just going to give up?"

"When did I say that? We just need… we need help," Isran said reluctantly. "If they're bold enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought. I have good men here, but… There are people I've met and worked with over the years. We need their skill, their talents, if we're going to survive this. If you can find them, we might have a chance." He scratched his chin in thought, a plan forming in his mind.

"Alright, where can I find them?"

"We should keep it small. Too many people, and we'll draw unwanted attention to ourselves. I think we'll want Sorine Jurard. Breton girl, whip-smart and good with tinkering. Fascination with the Dwemer. Weapons in particular. Last I knew, she was out in the Reach, convinced she was about to find the biggest dwarven ruins yet."

"She'll help us?" Shae asked. Something told her Isran wasn't exactly best buddies with his former colleagues.

"Might need a little convincing first, but she should. You'll also want to find Gunmar. Big brute of a Nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do. Got into his head years back that his experience with animals would help. Trolls in particular, from what I hear. Last I knew he was out scouring Skyrim for more beasts to tame. Bring the two of them back here, and we can get started on coming up with a plan." He glanced over at the dead vampires and sighed, "And watch your back."

Shae just nodded in response. From what she had heard about him, Shae was lucky the man hadn't put a crossbow bolt through her for her compassion to Serana. _And I still have all of my teeth,_ she thought wryly. Not wanting to push her luck any further, she quickly set out to find Isran's former colleagues.

* * *

When Shae finally caught up with Gunmar, his disbelief at hearing Isran wanted to recruit him proved her earlier suspicions correct.

"Isran? Needing someone else's help? Never thought I'd hear that," he said with a shake of his head. "Well, I'm afraid he's a few years too late. I've moved on. I have more important business to attend to. Besides, he can handle anything alone! He assured me so himself. What could he possibly need my help with?"

"We're up against vampires."

"Vampires? That… well, that might change things. Tell me what's going on."

"We're not sure, but they have an Elder Scroll." That got his attention.

"By the eight... " he breathed, "All right. I'll hear out Isran, see if there's anything I can do to help. He's still at that fort near Stendarr's Beacon, I assume?"

Shae quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's been working on that place for years now. Never lets anyone in. His own little fortress. Well, I guess I'll go see what he's been up to all this time. I'll meet you there."

At that, Gunmar started packing his things, preparing for his journey to Fort Dawnguard while Shae started on her way to find Sorine Jurard.

* * *

After a couple of hours wandering around the Reach with no luck of spotting the second of Isran's former colleagues, someone's cry of frustration caught Shae's attention.

"Just one gyro. _One_ , and I can get back to work. Where are they?"

Peeking around rather a large boulder, Shae spotted what caused the commotion. A woman, standing near a large dwarven contraption Shae couldn't even begin to name was searching through a satchel, seemingly growing more impatient by the second. The collection of dwarven scraps gathered throughout the clearing left little doubt in Shae's mind about who this woman was. Clearing her throat to get the Breton's attention she called out, "Sorine Jurard?"

Said woman turned to face Shae distractedly. "Hey, you haven't seen a sack of dwarven gyros lying around, have you? I'd swear I left it right here. Do you think mudcrabs might've taken it? I saw one the other day… Wouldn't be surprised if it followed me here. Just look around would you?"

"Er-no, I haven't, sorry. Isran sent me to find you." Sorine's eyes snapped to Shae, seeming to only then realize that Shae had called her by name.

"Isran? Wants me?" she scoffed. "No, you must be mistaken. He made it exceedingly clear the last time we spoke that he had no interest in my help. I find it hard to believe he changed his mind." She paused briefly and frowned. "He said some very hurtful things to me before I left. Anyway, I'm quite happy with my current pursuits. So if you'll excuse me…"

Mentally cursing the Dawnguard's paranoid leader Shae blurted out, "Vampires threaten all of Skyrim. We need your help."

"Vampires? Really? Oh, and I suppose now he remembers that I proposed no less than three different scenarios that involved vampires overrunning the population," the shorter woman replied, crossing her arms. "Well, what are they up to?"

"They have an Elder Scroll." Just like Gunmar, that seemed to do the trick.

"I… Well, that's actually something I never would've anticipated. Interesting. I'm not sure what they would want with one, but in this case Isran is probably correct in thinking it isn't good. All right. If nothing else, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn more about what's going on so I can better defend myself." She paused and looked around at the equipment still scattered around her. "Unfortunately, I can't just abandon what I've been working on here. It's too useful. I need at least one intact dwarven gyro. So either I need to find the one those mudcrabs stole, or I need another gyro from someplace. You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"

Shae didn't bother reminding the dwarven enthusiast that she had already said no, and instead offered to help find the one that the mudcrabs apparently took. Twenty minutes later found Sorine packing her things, dwarven gyro in hand, and Shae directing her to Fort Dawnguard.

"Ah. been working more on his secret hideout, has he? It'll be interesting to see how much progress he's made," Sorine said with a small smile.

"Funny, Gunmar said something similar when I mentioned it to him."

"Isran sent you to get Gunmar too? Well, I guess that shouldn't be surprising considering the circumstances. Still, if he sent you to find both of us he must be even more concerned than I thought. I'll finish up here and head in that direction as soon as I can. See you there."

* * *

Despite each of them leaving at different times, the Dragonborn arrived just in time to see both Gunmar and Sorine walk through the main doors. Making a beeline for the entrance, Shae was surprised to see the inner gates raised forcing all three of them into the main entry. Gunmar was the first to speak.

"All right Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?"

"Hold it right there." Immediately a bright light erupted from the center of the ceiling, temporarily blinding them.

"What are you doing?" Sorine called, blinking her eyes in an attempt to recover her eyesight faster.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful," the Redguard replied, before shutting off the magical light and lowering the gates.

"So welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've ever seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us."

"This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do?"

"We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space. Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready to use." He then shifted his gaze toward the dragonborn. "In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for you. Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?"

 **A/N:** I know there wasn't any Serana in this chapter but honestly, I quite liked Sorine and Gunmar. Anyway, let me know what you think and thank you to anyone who reviewed and/or followed!


End file.
